LORD OF THE RINGS meets PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN
by ElvenLeaf
Summary: The lord of the rings meets the pirates of the carribbean, and i cant explain it. just read
1. pt 1

Lord of the rings meets Pirates of the Caribbean. Pt 1  
  
"Will Turner! You have Re-turnered!" Jack sparrow called to Will, from aboard the black pearl. Will nodded, and walked over to jack. He was carrying an elven arrow. "why, that seems worth a bit of money, lad." Jack said, examining the bow and arrows. "where'd ya get it?"  
  
"From my elven counter-part, Legolas" Will said, and pointed over to a group of 9 companions, one of which, being his elven counter-part legolas. Jack blinked, and looked at them. "well, lets go have some rum!!" they all ran into the black pearl and drank some rum.  
  
"Hey, ho to the black pearl I go! To find the island that cant be found! Unless you know where it lies, Lets watch the clouds go sailing by!!" merry and pippin sang drunkly, jumping on a table. Jack smiled. "What a great idea!!" he ran up tot eh deck, and started sail.  
  
Having a nightmare, Elizabeth Swann awoke from a dream. She looked up, seeing Frodo, the hobbit, with sting. "release him, or I'll slit your throat!" frodo threatened. Elizabeth blinked, and was about to say something when frodo stuck sting through her gut. She gasped. "I... I feel. sting..." she then fainted, and died.  
  
Soon, they arrived at the island that cannot be found, and they walked to where coltzans treasure was. They saw an army of pirates, one of which was Barbossa. Barbossa and Jack exchanged evil glances. "Jack sparrow." Barbossa said, narrowing his eyes. "Barbossa. err. whatever your last name is." Jack replied Then, a loud bang ran throughout the tunnel. Everyone looked over at pippin, who had just knocked down a giant pile of gold. Aragorn took a step forward. "PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN! I come here with a request! With your help, we can defeat the evil Sauron, and save middle earth!"  
  
the pirates stopped, and listened.  
  
"WHAT SAY YOU??" aragorn asked them all. Barbossa stepped forward, near Aragorn. "We Disaquiest your request." He said a smirk on his face. "Means no."  
  
Jack held out an empty bottle of rum and threw it at Barbossa's head. "you COWARD!!" Barbossa stuck out his tongue. "I am rubber you are glue..." Legolas took out an arrow. "THEN BOUNCE THIS!!" he shot the arrow through Barbossa, but it had no effect. "Your off the map now, boy! Here there be monsters!" Barbossa said. Suddenly all the pirates turned to skeletons, and started approaching for attack.  
  
Boromir blew the horn of Gondor, and the army of the dead from the mountains came forward from behind aragorn. They got into a huge battle. Boromir sat on a rock, eating lembas bread, and figured that the dead will fight the dead, and the living can eat, when Barbossa appeared behind Boromir. "APPLE?" he asked. Boromir turned around. "Yes! Sure-" But it was too late. Barbossa had shoved a sword through Boromir. He fell, dead. 


	2. Pt 2

Lord of the rings meets Pirates of the Caribbean. Pt 2  
  
Merry and pippin ran over to Boromir, and cried for his fall. "Nooo!!!" they stopped, and looked at Barbossa. They instantly realized that they needed to find the other coin, and get will-or legolas- to cut himself and make them mortal again. They looked around, and found it. "That wasn't hard." Merry said, and looked at pippin, who was eating some berries. "Pip, do you remember what I said about those berries?" Pippin shook his head. "Nope." Merry rolled his eyes and ran over to legolas. "Legolas! Cut yourself." Legolas blinked, and looked insulted. "and put a scar on these perfect hands? NEVER!!" "But you have to!!" they pleaded. "Why??" "Because they killed Boromir." Legolas smiled. "Yay! One less person to beat in looks!" Merry and pippins mouth dropped, and legolas stopped. "Err, I mean, tell will to! Im busy in a battle." "no your not." Merry protested. Legolas took out his bow. "I will be in one if you don't GET WILL." Merry and pippin gulped, and then ran over to will.  
  
Will looked at the hobbits, and nodded, and was about to cut himself when Sauron appeared. Everyone screamed, and the pirates and the dead people worked together and beat him. All evil was destroyed, including the army of the pirates, and the dead people finally went to the after life, leaving the 10 companions (8 without Boromir 10 with jack and will) alone in the cave. "Um, now what?" Gimli asked. "Well, the treasure is just lying there.." Will said, and picked up some gold. "your right.." jack said, his eyes widening and picking up a piece of gold. "NOO!! MINE!!!" sam said, and tackled jack for the piece of gold.  
  
Soon, they all got into a large battle over the gold, and no one survived. 


End file.
